Unpredictable
by ladylick
Summary: Legolas is hit by a feeling which takes him quite by surprise...


Set: Retrospective narrative from Legolas. Narrates his memories which begin during Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf and Legolas's stay in Rohan during TTT. Introduces a new fictional character, Elila, who is Aragorn's younger sister. She and Aragorn were both originally in the care of the elves. However, when Aragorn was old enough he decided to send her away to live in one of the villages of Rohan. This was done in order to conceal her identity as he felt to keep the two of them together, the last ancestors of Isildur, would be too dangerous.

Notes: Un-beta'd so please be kind!

*** Legolas's P.O.V.***

The first time I realised, I think, was when I saw you and Aragorn sparring in the Great Hall. He had often teased you that you would never best him with a sword – in fact, it was less a tease, more a certainty. Oh, Aragorn has never doubted that you were competent in your duties as the Protector of Man; the Chosen One, as it were. He worries simply as an older brother should; you, all that remains of his kin, are precious to him above all. 

   It was this worry that caused his continual questioning about your training. "Have you been continuing with the practise that Elrond advised you?" Since our arrival at Rohan he would finish his morning meal by asking a question in this vein. On most occasions you would simply smile and reply in the affirmative. On this particular day, however, you were not so composed. "Your lack of faith in my ability is hardly encouraging," You snapped, your soft features creased in a frown.

   Aragorn's mere smile at your outburst caused you to frown harder. "I care for you," He smiled. "My dear baby sister. It is my duty to ensure your duty is as easy as it can be. Someone must protect the Protector of Man, after all."

  "What makes you think you can protect me?" Your tone was indignant. "I can take care of myself."

   "Well…" Aragorn ruffled your hair and you shrugged him away, a deep, angry blush rising in your cheeks. "When the day comes that you, _aingeal_,_ can overcome me in a duel, then I will see fit to leave you be."_

You rose, your head held high. "Very well. Today?"

Aragorn laughed. "Today what?"

"Today we will spar, shall we not? After all, Aragorn, it has been a long time since you have seen me fight. We haven't sparred for many years. Then, and maybe only then, you will realize the full extent of my improvement. I challenge you!" 

He agreed, grinning, promising in a jocular tone to make it as easy as he could for you. You swatted him away, a mischievous glint in your eye as you smiled at me. You were confident, I realized. This was something I had to see…for no-one had ever bested Aragorn in all the years I had known him…

  Your skill and strength was revered among elves, this much I knew. The Protector of Man existed only in legend, most believed. An ancient myth, telling of how into each generation one female human would be born, with a preternatural strength and speed; a being equipped to fight the dark creatures in our world. Lord Elrond had often praised your ability and what is more, your remarkable affinity with the ways of the elves. Elrond, as part of your training, had instructed you on various elvish healing techniques, but was said to be astonished at the ease with which you picked them up. What is more, he soon realized that you possessed the Sight, with which elves are usually only blessed…. Among other things, this meant that you could always communicate with he and Galadriel, a skill which would come to save us on more than a few occasions.  

   However, nothing could have prepared me for what I would see when I entered the Rohan's Great Hall that afternoon. Gimli, Gandalf, and your dear friend Eowyn were already assembled in the rafters overlooking the hall. While they talked about who would win, I paid little attention, instead, finding myself drawn to your form, taking in your measured movements as you picked up your wooden sword, testing it in your hand. I had never seen you so concentrated.

   You bowed to Aragorn. He returned the bow, although there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Swiftly, you began.

    From then on, I was transfixed. I had never seen anyone fight so well – Aragorn barely had time to counter your blows or make any attack of his own. While your speed was deadly, you moved with an unprecedented agility and grace.

    I gripped the side of the rafters, hard, as you eventually took pity on the tiring Aragorn, sweeping his legs out from underneath him with your sword against his throat. It was a curious feeling when I saw him looking back up at you from the floor; his eyes shining with pride. 

   I was proud too, I realized. You look so young and vulnerable that it is easy to forget your strength. Seeing it…the beauty of it…it is inspiring. 

_ I don't think a human being has ever inspired me before_. That was what ran through my mind, staring down at you helping Aragorn to his feet. Then it hit me. _I'm in love with you. _

   How could it be that an elf fell in love with a young girl? I don't know, but I only know that now that I knew, it couldn't be ignored. Instead, it got worse and worse.

   It terrified me. I knew it was wrong. Humans and elves – mortality and immortality – they don't fit. They weren't designed to. Aragorn, however ironical such a judgment would be, would deem it unnatural, unachievable…whatever he could deem it to shield his beloved sister from the agony of a doomed love. Elrond, who had decreed it the duty of the elves to protect the Protector of Man, should she ever come into our midst, would ensure I felt the weight of his displeasure like an iron fist…This seemed paltry, however, compared with the thought of revealing my feelings for you to tell me they were unrequited.

   I prayed it was temporary insanity. Scared of betraying my feelings, I tried to stay away from you, anxious to deny them to myself. However, the fragility of your mortality began to haunt me. I grew so afraid of any harm coming to you that I often found myself shadowing you, just in case…

   It sounds ridiculous now. 

  We were soon on the move from Rohan to Helm's Deep. I could see you up ahead, riding near Eowyn, talking and laughing. Suddenly, you were gone. My head whipped round, my preternatural eyesight raking the landscape for you, my senses on fire. What if….?

  You galloped back a few seconds later, and I knew straight away. There was an attack.

_     To be continued _


End file.
